


True Or False

by gremlinenby



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuz I Ship Them, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, It's Not Great, Love Confessions, M/M, No One Else Ships Them, One Shot, SO, just read it, see if I care, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinenby/pseuds/gremlinenby
Summary: Victor Zsasz and Jerome Valeska are... friends-with-benefits? Boyfriends? Recurring one night stands? What's the deal?





	True Or False

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know this is a weird ship and no-one else really ships it but I really don't care. I enjoyed writing this and other people can suck it. This short fic is great, read it.
> 
> Oh, also, Jerome's pretty face is still intact in this fic because I want it to be.

“I hate myself for saying this, but, what are we?” Zsasz asked, looking down at the red-headed criminal that he’d grown from considering his favorite one-night-stand to his boyfriend(?).  
Jerome was snuggled into Victor’s bare chest, lightly running his fingers over the dozens of tally-mark scars. Jerome smirked at Victor, the scars running across his mouth twisting his smile.  
“How should I know? Ask someone else.” Jerome said, pulling the soft white sheets farther up over the two of them. Zsasz rolled his eyes and settled farther back into his bed. “Who else am I supposed to ask?!? You’re the only other person in this relationship.” He said. “Yup. You an’ me.” Jerome agreed. The ginger maniac resumed his place snuggled into Victor’s chest.  
“You still haven’t answered my question.” Zsasz pointed out. Jerome nodded, pulling Victor a bit tighter to him.  
“Well, true or false: I’m available,” Zsasz stated this more simply, silently hoping Jerome would say false. Thankfully, the ginger replied with the latter. “False.” He said. Victor posed the next question.  
“True or false: We’re fucking.” This question was 100% more sarcastic, the answer a definite, absolutely true. “True,” Jerome replied with a grin.  
“True or false: you've seen someone else since we've started fucking.” Victor asked apprehensively. He knew for sure that he himself hadn't. Usually, if Victor found someone attractive, they were freaked out by his appearence or already knew he was an assassin. And, if he was being honest, he'd really liked Jerome from their first night together and hadn't wanted to see anyone else. Jerome shook his head “False. Even before you and me, I never saw anyone. I'm an anarchist publicly wanted for many accounts of murder.” Jerome responded.  
Zsasz leaned down and gently kissed Jerome. “Wanted for murder or not, you are beautiful.” He told the redhead. Jerome giggled a little bit and kissed Victor again before allowing him to ask his next question.  
“True or false: We’ve been on a few dates.” Zsasz wasn’t sure if this next answer was true or false. Chinese food from the little place nearest Victor’s apartment or milkshakes and burgers from a diner outside the city before or after a quick fuck hardly counted as dates, but Victor enjoyed the time with Jerome nonetheless. “True, in my opinion,” Jerome said.  
Victor nodded and smiled a little.  
“True or false: You love me.” He posed the last query. Jerome reached up and placed a hand on the back of Victor’s neck, smirking. He kissed Victor deeply, biting gently at the other man’s lips. Victor kissed back, both of his arms winding around Jerome’s back. “True. Sincerely and emphatically true.” Jerome said.  
“True or false: You love me.” The redhead posed the question back to the assassin. This time Victor gently kissed Jerome’s crimson mess of hair, just above his forehead. “Definitely true.” He said. Jerome trapped Victor in another kiss, calm and sweet. “I love you, you sociopathic assassin.” Jerome hissed into his ear. “My dear psychotic anarchist…” Victor said affectionately.  
“I love you with all my cold, dead heart.”


End file.
